Wildest Dreams
by Sasara Keiko
Summary: Rasanya seluruh jiwanya ditarik paksa ketika melihat seringaian pria tersebut. Dalam hati dia berdoa, memohon bahwa yang ada di depannya ini hanya kebohongan belaka. /"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji."/


**Wildest Dreams**

 **Characters aren't mine.**

 **Neji x Tenten AU fiction.**

 **Typos, ide mainstream, konflik maksa, author masih polos lol.**

 **Dont like dont read yhaaa :)**

 **Happy reading! *winkwink***

.

 _ **I can see the end, as it begins.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk sendirian diantara hingar bingar klub malam. Matanya menatap kosong kearah gelas yang berisi wine yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat percakapannya bersama orang tua angkatnya dirumah tadi. Well, dia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya walau mereka bukan ayah dan ibu kandungnya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan hati mereka. Dan dia selalu menuruti permintaan mereka. Apapun itu. Namun untuk permintaan mereka kali ini, dia sedikit sulit untuk mematuhinya.

 _"Uhm Tenten, kami sebenarnya berencana untuk menjodohkanmu."_

 _Gadis bercepol dua yang dipanggil Tenten tersebut langsung terbatuk mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya. Dia pun mengambil lap tangan yang ada ditasnya lalu menatap Kaa-sannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Kedua orangtuanya terlihat gelisah._

 _"Apa maksud, Kaa-san?"_

 _Kaa-san Tenten melirik kearah pria disampingnya, mengode pria itu untuk memberitahunya. Tou-san Tenten pun menghela napas lalu menatap Tenten serius._

 _"Kami berencana mempertemukanmu dengan calon suamimu lusa nanti. Dua bulan terakhir kami sudah memikirkan matang-matang kau sudah sepantasnya menikah. Jadi ,kami akan menjodohkanmu pada salah satu anak teman Tou-san. Dan mereka juga setuju dengan hal ini."_

 _"T-Tapi Tou-san, umurku masih 26!"_

 _Kaa-san Tenten mengambil alih._

 _"Karena umurmu sudah 26, sayang. Kau tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan lelaki manapun semenjak 2 tahun terakhir. Apalagi mantan kekasihmu si Kankuro itu sudah menikah juga. Dan istrinya sudah hamil muda. Kami hanya takut nanti kau jadi perawan tua."_

 _Tenten berdecih pelan sambil menunduk. Rasanya dia marah semarah-marahnya. Biarkan saja dia jadi perawan tua daripada menikah dengan orang yang bahkan dia tidak kenal sama sekali! Kenapa juga harus disama-samakan dengan mantannya Kankuro?_

 _Inilah akibat si Kankuro dulu hobi mencari perhatian mereka, batin Tenten._

 _"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar." ucap Tenten lalu melenggang pergi. Sedangkan orangtua nya menatap Tenten dengan khawatir. Tenten berbohong mengatakan dia akan pergi ketoilet. Nyatanya kini dia berlari keluar dari tempat mereka malam bersama tadi. Dengan masih memakai dress pendeknya berwarna sama dengan matanya dia pun memanggil taksi._

Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Berada ditengah-tengah orang yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali.

Merasa malas memikirkan kejadian tadi, Tenten langsung menegak winenya sekaligus. Bajunya masih terlihat rapi dengan heels yang masih menempel dikakinya. Kepalanya sudah sedikit sakit tapi dia tidak perduli. Matanya juga agak berkunang menatap sekitarnya. Biarlah dia sedikit bersenang-senang malam ini. Lagipula dia jarang main ketempat seperti ini jika bukan keadaan tertekan.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria yang duduk didekatnya. Tenten memandangnya dari atas hingga bawah. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih polos yang terlihat rapi dan membuatnya keren. Walau dia terlihat agak aneh dengan rambut panjangnya. Namun Tenten sendiri tidak menampik bahwa pria itu sepertinya memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata walau dia hanya melihat dari samping. Dan sepertinya pria itu tipe orang yang memiliki kekuasaan bila dilihat dari auranya. Tanpa sadar Tenten terus memandanginya, seakan penasaran dengan pria itu.

"Kau menatapku seakan aku mangsamu, Nona."

Pria itu berucap tanpa menatap kearah Tenten. Tenten sendiri sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dingin pria tersebut. Padahal dia yakin sekali pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dia tergagap lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa dia malah bertingkah seperti stalker disini.

"T-tidak! Maafkan aku, Tuan."

"Hn."

Tenten berusaha untuk tenang sambil meminum winenya berusaha mengabaikan pria yang berada didekatnya ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bar yang ramai. Namun hal itu tidak berarti apapaun. Entah kenapa dia sendiri menjadi canggung. Pria disebelahnya ini benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas.

 _Apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku bahkan aku belum melihat wajahnya!_

Tenten menghela napas berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kemauannya. Dia merasa keanehan pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

 _Tenang, Tenten. Tenang. Dia hanya orang asing yang duduk didekatmu yang sialannya sangat tampan._

"Kau tak apa, Nona?"

Detik dimana Tenten menatap mata amethyst itu dia tau bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam pesona pria asing ini. Matanya begitu indah. Tatapannya tak bisa terlepas dari iris sebening mutiara itu. Hal itu terjadi cukup lama hingga pria didepannya sedikit berdeham membuat Tenten sangat malu. Dia tersenyum kikuk menatap pria itu.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf..."

Tenten yakin surga pasti sedang bergetar mendengar kekehan manis pria didepannya ini.

"Kau terbiasa meminta maaf pada orang yang tidak kau kenal, ya?" Pria itu menyeringai menatap Tenten yang kini berhasil membuat bagian bawahnya basah. Tenten meringis merasakan reaksi tubuhnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ehm sedikit gugup mungkin?" ucap Tenten pelan.

"Kau baru pertama kali ketempat ini sepertinya." ucap pria itu berusaha mengajak Tenten berbasa-basi. Dia meluruskan tubuhnya agar dapat sejajar dengan Tenten. Matanya menatap kearah gadis dihadapannya tersebut dengan intens.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku kesini jika sedang stress." balas Tenten berusaha terlihat santai. Padahal dia rasanya ingin melompat kedalam pelukan pria itu dan melumat bibirnya hingga bengkak ketika mendengar suaranya. _Astaga ada apa denganmu, Tenten._ Dia kembali meminum winenya menenangkan diri.

"Kau mau berdansa? Siapa tau bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa stressmu."

Pria itu berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Tenten. Tenten awalnya sedikit ragu dengan tawaran pria itu. Berhubung dia memang sedikit pusing memikirkan perjodohannya, jadi apa salahnya bermain sedikit dengan salah satu pria seksi disini? Dia meletakan gelasnya sembari tersenyum kemudian menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

"Tentu saja."

Pria itu menggenggam tangan Tenten membawanya pada keramaian bar tersebut. Ditengah orang-orang yang meliukan tubuhnya seperti orang gila dan suara musik yang berdentum keras memekakan telinga, Tenten berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan makhluk-makhluk kurang ajar ini agar tidak terlalu dekat pada pria didepannya. Sebenarnya Tenten sendiri tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Karena biasanya jika dia pergi kebar dia datang hanya sekedar minum.

Pria yang mengajak Tenten berdansa itu merasa sedikit bersalah melihat ketidaknyamanan Tenten. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Tenten. Dia sendiri sadar apa yang dilakukannya saat ini berbahaya, namun wajah gelisah Tenten memaksanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Tenten sendiri tidak merasa keberatan. Dia malah menyukai apa yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya ini. Tangan pria itu memeluknya dengan protektif.

Dia mendongak menatap pria yang memang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Kau tau aku belum mengetahui namamu, Tuan."

Pria itu terlihat mengulas senyum. Dia sedikit menunduk, mensejajarkan tingginya pada gadis manis bercepol dua tersebut.

"Panggil saja Neji. Bagaimana denganmu? Tak adil rasanya bila hanya aku yang mengenalkan diri disini." ucap Neji menggoda. Tenten tersipu.

"Tenten. Namaku Tenten."

"Hn. Nama yang manis."

Wajah Tenten semakin merona.

"Semanis pemilik namanya."

 _Ya Tuhan cabut nyawaku sekarang!_

Tenten merasa pipinya panas dan jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sehingga dia bertemu dengan pria tinggi yang sialan tampan menggoda dengan seringaian nakalnya. Dia pun berusaha mengabaikan wajah meronanya.

Mereka terus bertatapan sambil beberapa kali meliukkan badan mereka mengikuti dentuman musik. Terkadang mereka menertawai gerakan aneh mereka sendiri karena mereka sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama bukan pedansa yang baik. Tak ada lagi perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka orang asing yang belum pernah bertemu sama sekali sebelumnya.

Dan hal yang sedaru tadi Tenten harapkan terjadi.

Dia merasa lututnya tidak sanggup menopang dirinya sendiri ketika Neji menatapnya dengan lekat. Perlahan pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tenten. Tangan pria itu merapatkan pinggang mereka. Tenten tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melingkarkan tangannya pada tengkuk Neji. Dia menerima dengan senang hati atas kecupan yang kini diberikan oleh Neji. Dan Tenten tau, hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan hanya sebuah kecupan.

Bibir Neji bergerak semakin intens manakala Tenten menguburkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut Neji. Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak seakan mereka telah memang ditakdirkan bersama. Tenten mendapati dirinya mengerang merasa ciuman memabukan dari Neji semakin liar. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas akibat semua kegiatan diluar kendali ini. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuh pria itu pada perutnya. Astaga!

Sebenarnya tak apa jika mereka berciuman dibar seperti ini. Karena hal seperti ini merupakan biasa dikalangan orang-orang yang bahkan bisa melakukan lebih.

Namun hal ini tidak biasa untuknya.

Tenten menggerakan kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Neji yang diartikan oleh Neji untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Neji sendiri langsung berhenti dan dalam hati merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Dia pun menatap Tenten dengan mata yang terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa." balas Tenten pelan. Kenapa malah Neji yang minta maaf? Padahal dia yang merasa bersalah karena sekarang mereka dilanda kecanggungan. Neji sendiri merasa bersalah karena dia bertindak seperti seorang pria yang penuh nafsu. Jadilah dia mengendurkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping Tenten.

"Uhm sebaiknya aku pulang."

Tenten berjalan keluar dari kerumunan tersebut berusaha mengabaikan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Neji hanya diam memandangnya dari belakang dengan tatapan yang tak satu orang pun dapat mengartikan. Apa dia membuat Tenten sedih? Apa dia membuat Tenten canggung? Apa dia membuat Tenten membencinya sekarang?

Dia dapat melihat Tenten sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam saat dua orang pria yang sepertinya mabuk mengganggu Tenten. Tenten berusaha mengusir mereka tapi kedua pria itu tetap menggoda Tenten. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka berani menyentuh pundak Tenten. Kurang ajar!

"Jangan ganggu gadisku!"

Kedua pria itu kaget mendengar nada mematikan dari sang Hyuuga. Mereka pun langsung berlari terbirit-birit melihat Neji yang kini sudah berada disamping Tenten. Tenten menghela napas lega mengetahui kedua pria tadi telah pergi. Wajahnya memerah mendengar panggilan yang digunakan Neji tadi padanya. Ck, pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan Tenten. Dia melakukannya agar pria hidung belang tadi pergi. Itu saja. Dan dia sangat berterimakasih atas kedatangan Neji.

"Terimakasih, Neji."

"Hn."

Baru saja Tenten akan mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar minumannya Neji sudah menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Eh? Tidak! J-Jangan, biar aku saja."

"Jangan menolakku."

Wajah keduanya mendadak merona bersamaan ketika otak mereka mengartikannya kalimat tersebut sebagai hal yang lain. Dan lagi kecanggungan melanda mereka. Neji pun langsung pergi untuk membayar minum mereka berdua tadi. Tenten merasa dirinya semakin gugup saat melihat Neji yang mendatanginya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak. Kau sudah membayar minumku."

"Tenten, ini sudah tengah malam. Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian disaat seperti ini."

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

Neji menghela napas perlahan mendengar penolakan gadis ini. Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala? Tenten merasa tidak enak atas sikapnya pada Neji. Padahal pria itu berniat baik tapi dia malah menolaknya.

"Kau bisa membantuku mencari taksi."

Neji hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan gadis bercepol dua tersebut.

Disinilah mereka sekarang berada dipinggir jalan menunggu taksi yang bahkan tak satu pun lewat. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka sama-sama merasa risih dengan keheningan ini, namun mereka canggung bila berbicara satu sama lain.

"Sudah aku bilang tak ada taksi ditengah malam seperti ini." ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan. Keheningan seperti tadi sangat membunuhnya.

Tenten tertawa kikuk mendengarnya. Dia memainkan jarinya sambil menunduk.

"Maaf. A-Aku sebenarnya tidak tau pulang kemana ... " ucap Tenten pelan. Pria yang masih bisa mendengar suara gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah orang tua ang-maksudku orangtuamu?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap kearah Neji dengan gelisah.

"Aku sedang memiliki masalah dengan orangtuaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu malam ini."

"Hn, memangnya apa masalahmu? Cerita saja padaku." ujar Neji berusaha mengajak Tenten untuk bercerita. Dia sering mendengar hal itu dari kalangan para perempuan ketika salah satu temannya sedang sedih. Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini pada siapapun. Hal itu sedikit menjijikan baginya. Tapi dia malah melakukannya demi gadis yang baru dia temui itu. Kalo tidak salah namanya curhat. (author mabok)

Tenten menggigit bibirnya, gerakan tubuhnya juga terlihat gelisah. Dia sendiri ragu untuk menceritakan masalah pribadi ini pada orang lain. Sementara Neji yang awalnya berniat untuk membantu telah melupakannya. Sekarang dia sedang menahan dirinya sendiri mati-matian untuk tidak melumat bibir menggoda gadis manis tersebut.

"Ehm, aku rasa tidak usah aku baik-baik saja."

Tenten akhirnya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum manis sembari menatap Neji. Sedangkan kini pria itu seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Tenten. Tatapan matanya menatap Tenten dengan liar seolah gadis itu adalah mangsanya. Tenten meneguk ludahnya merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dikarenakan tatapan pria itu. Tatapannya sama seperti dimana mereka berciuman.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

 **0o0**

 **Tenten's POV**

Aku menariknya kerah kemeja Neji dengan kasar lalu mendesaknya kedinding kamar yang telah kami sewa. Bibirku masih sibuk menari bersama bibir pria ini dengan panasnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mengeksploitasi bibirku semakin dalam. Aku tak peduli lagi suara bantingan pintu yang aku dorong keras. Selama bibir kami saling memagut aku dapat merasakan tangan Neji melingkar erat pada tubuhku. Tangannya berjalan menyentuh pinggangku secara perlahan dan lambat seolah menyiksa gairahku.

Aku memutuskan ciuman kami saat mengingat aku butuh oksigen untuk hidup. Aku dapat merasakan Neji mencium seluruh wajahku perlahan lalu beralih pada leherku. Aku mengerang saat napasnya yang berada dikulit sensitifku leherku terasa panas. Kepalaku mendongak membiarkannya bermain disekitar leherku.

"Kau cantik sekali, Tenten."

Ugh, aku merasa melayang mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan sekarang. Jauh sebelum ini dia hanya bertanya apa dia boleh menciumku lagi. Tentu saja aku tak dapat menolaknya. Bodohnya aku yang mengira itu akan menjadi sebuah ciuman perpisahan biasa. Karena pada akhirnya disinilah kami sekarang. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya kami sampai ketempat ini.

Aku sedikit tersentak merasa tangan Neji semakin menyentuhku. Aku merasa sangat gugup ketika merasakan tangan Neji yang mengembara disetiap lekuk tubuhku. Mataku terpejam menikmati sentuhannya. Dia meletakan tangannya dipunggungku lalu membuka resleting gaunku. Hasilnya kini aku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamku.

Aku menarik kepala Neji kemudian menciumnya mengalihkan rasa maluku jika Neji melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Neji balik membalas ciumanku. Dia mengangkatku lalu membawa kami ketempat tidur besar yang ada.

Kini aku berada dipangkuannya dengan tangannya yang masih meraba tubuhku. Tangannya terus bergerak liar. Aku berusaha keras mengembalikan akalku walau aku tau aku tidak bisa. Aku melepaskan ciuman memabukannya.

"Uh, kita harus berhenti ... "

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Neji dengan bibirnya yang masih mencium rahangku. Rasanya seperti dia mengetahui pikiranku. Namun daripada mengikuti ucapannya sendiri, dia masih tetap menyentuhku. Aku sendiri sudah terjerat akan sentuhannya. Walau akalku menyuruh untuk berhenti tapi rasanya aku tak ingin berhenti. Kebimbangan besar melandaku.

Namun kini sudah jelas bahwa nafsuku menang, karena aku malah membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

"Tenten ... "

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku pun melepas kemejanya lalu melemparnya semabarangan. Aku menekan bibirku pada rahang tegasnya. Aku dapat merasa seluruh tubuh Neji menegang atas perbuatanku. Tanganku bermain disekitar dada telanjangnya yang bidang serta perutnya yang sixpack.

Sungguh. Pria ini terlalu seksi untuk disia-siakan.

"Tenten ... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku dapat mendengar suara tercekat Neji. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggangku erat, menahan tubuhku agar tidak semakin dekat padanya.

Aku tak menjawab apapun dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku. Dia mengerang ketika aku menekan pinggulku pada tubuhnya. Aku meletakan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya sehingga aku dapat merasakan bagian bawah kami saling bergesekan.

Deru nafas Neji terdengar semakin memburu ditelingaku. Aku tersenyum lalu meletakan tanganku pada sisi wajahnya. Aku menatap matanya yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh nafsu.

"Sial, Tenten! Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Neji membalikan tubuh kami ketempat tidur. Kini aku yang berada dibawahnya dengan dia menahan tubuhnya diatasku. Dia sendiri terlihat sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan ini. Dia menatapku cukup lama walau aku tau dia sedang menahan gairahnya sendiri. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ketengkuknya lalu menciumnya perlahan.

"Lakukan saja. Aku milikmu malam ini."

"Kau selamanya milikku."

Dia berbisik ditelingaku kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Aku mengelus helaian rambut panjangnya perlahan. Mataku terpejam merasa sentuhannya semakin intens. Aku sempat tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Aku sangat berharap bahwa aku benar-benar akan menjadi miliknya selamanya. Namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan sudah akan menikah.

Tak mau memikirkan hal itu lebih lama lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menikmati malam ini sejenak. Keluar dari segala hal-hal yang membuatku resah.

 **0o0**

Tenten menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin saat ini sambil tersenyum. Dengan gaun coklat muda yang terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya, rambut bergelombangnya dia gerai tidak seperti biasa, serta sentuhan make-up dari ibunya tadi membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Dia sendiri sangat berterimakasih pada Kaa-sannya yang telah membantunya untuk hal ini karena jujur saja Tenten tak pernah bisa berdandan sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memakai rok ataupun dress pendek seperti kebanyakan perempuan lain. Terkadang hal ini sedikit membuatnya malu sebagai perempuan. Tapi semakin dipikir dia tidak lagi memperdulikannya.

Toh dia bahkan cukup banyak diincar para lelaki.

Ingatannya melayang pada malam panas yang dia lalui bersama pria asing dua hari yang lalu. Malam dimana dia bercinta bersama pria asing yang baru dia kenal. Dia mengingat semuanya. Suara menggodanya, tubuh atletisnya, serta wajah rupawannya yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari ingatan Tenten. Sungguh. Pria itu bahkan dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya panas bergelora hanya melihat tatapan intens amethystnya. Sial, sekarang dia merasa panas karena mengingat pria itu. Pipinya merona dan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Dia bahkan memimpikan hal panas bersama pria itu lagi tadi malam!

Astaga, apa dia jatuh cinta?!

Tidak. Tidak.

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran liar dari kepalanya. Hanya karena satu malam panas yang menakjubkan bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta pada pria itu! Jelas tidak. Dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria yang baru dia temui. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan itu mungkin itu malam pertama dan terakhir mereka bertemu.

Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih muncul dalam benaknya.

Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bertemu Neji lagi? Setelah malam panas itu, paginya dia tidak mendapati Neji lagi disampingnya. Pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian dipenginapan yang mereka tempati. Namun dia sudah membayar semua biaya penginapan. Bahkan dia menyuruh pelayan disana untuk membawakan sarapan untuknya dan juga sudah memesankan taksi agar dia bisa pulang. Itu terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya. Yang membua paginya lebih menarik adalah secarik kertas yang berisikan, **'Selamat pagi. Maaf aku tidak tega membangunkanku. Wajah tidurmu seperti malaikat kau tau. Terimakasih untuk malam terindah (dan terpanas) sepanjang hidupku. Kau begitu menakjubkan.'**

Tenten kembali merona mengingatnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Dia tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Tidak boleh. Demi Tuhan, Tenten kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu sebentar lagi!

"Sayang, kau sudah siap? Mereka sudah datang!" teriak Kaa-sannya dari bawah.

"Sebentar, Kaa-san!"

Tenten kembali menatap cermin memastikan dirinya sudah rapi. Dengan segera dia turun kebawah menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Kaa-sannya tersenyum melihat penampilan Tenten. Dia tidak percaya bahwa gadis kecilnya akan meninggalkannya sebentar lagi.

"Oh kau cantik sekali, sayang."

Tenten tersipu mendengar pujian Kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san jangan membuatku malu~ Ini juga berkat bantuan Kaa-san." ucap Tenten sedikit merajuk dengan suara manja. Sementara Kaa-san Tenten hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan putrinya tersebut. Dia tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Tenten perlahan.

"Bersikaplah bagus. Jangan macam-macam. Dan jangan bertingkah seperti laki-laki. Keluarkan sedikit sisi feminimmu, kau mengerti? Kalau tidak Kaa-san akan memotong uang jajanmu selama sebulan."

Tenten sedikit bergidik mendengar suara Kaa-sannya yang tadinya lembut dan manis sekarang menjadi garang. Dia meras Kaa-sannya ini terkadang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dia pun mengangguk cepat melihat tatapan tajam dari wanita yang telah menjaganya selama ini. Sang wanita kembali memasang senyum manisnya.

"Mereka datang, sayang."

Dari jauh Tenten melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya berbasa-basi dengan orang yang dia yakini akan menjadi mertuanya nanti. Dia merasa terasingkan dengan obrolan orang tua seperti ini. Dia pun memasang tampang bosan namun ketika melihat kedua wanita yang seumuran itu mendatanginya dia cepat-cepat tersenyum manis.

"Ini calon mantuku? Kyaaa! Kau manis sekali, sayang!"

Tenten agaknya merinding melihat kelakuan ehm calon ibu mertuanya yang sebelas dua belas mirip dengan ibunya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung menerima pujian calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Benarkan aku bilang? Anakku memang manis walau hanya diluar."

Tenten mendelik kearah Kaa-sannya. Kaa-sannya ini kadang memang aneh. Anaknya sendiri dibully. Sedangkan Kaa-sannya hanya acuh tak acuh. Kembali mengobrol dengan calon mertuanya. Dia pun cemberut melihat kedua wanita itu yang sebentar mengobrol lalu cekikikan bersama. Astaga, apa mereka selalu seperti ini? Batin Tenten geli.

"Nah ini dia calon suamimu datang, Tenten." ucap Tou-sannya.

 _Oh ini saatnya._

Dia memandang kearah pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. Kedua tangannya meremas sisi gaunnya. Keringat dingin sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Dia gugup sekali sekarang. Apa nanti calon suaminya berbadan terlihat seperti preman?! Atau terlihat seperti lelaki culun yang pendek menggunakan kacamata?! Atau bahkan—

DEG!

Matanya membelalak diikuti dengan seluruh saraf tubuhnya menegang. Otaknya tak dapat lagi berpikir ketika matanya jelas-jelas berkata bahwa semua ini nyata. Matanya melotot pada pria yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya sekarang. Rasanya seluruh jiwanya ditarik paksa ketika melihat seringaian pria tersebut. Dalam hati dia berdoa, memohon bahwa yang ada didepannya ini hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji. Dan aku adalah calom suamimu. Salam kenal, Tenten. Semoga kau bisa menerima dan mencintaiku secepatnya."

Detik itu juga, Tenten merasa hidupnya kedepan tidak akan semengerikan yang dia pikirkan.

 **END.**

 **Hai *senyum enjel***

 **Makhluk freak ini muncul dg fanfic rate M yang kedua wkwk.**

 **Maapin bukannya ngelanjutin fic ultah Neji yg twoshoot itu malah buat ginian... Seriusan saya ga dapet ide:'))**

 **Daaan hari senin kemarin sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Kelas 2 dikehidupan putih abu-abu makin ribet dan merepotkan. Ga bakal bisa mainmain, jungkir balik dan gegulingan lagi saya. Terus juga saya ghalaw abiezz karena masuk kelas IPS yang paling dihindari huaaaaaaaa. Jadi saya hanya bisa melampiaskannya pada hal beginian HAHAHAHA /nak.**

 **Maap curhat. Realita kehidupan menyiksaku secara perlahan.**

 **Halah.**

 **Ya sudahlah, thankyooou for reading and (perhaps) review! :D**

 **Bye bye xx**

 **A little bit Neji's side(?)**

Neji memandang lurus pada jalanan macet yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Pikirannya melayang pada gadis—sekarang wanita—yang baru dia tiduri semalam. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan barang sedetik pun gadis itu dari pikirannya. Dia mengingat kejadian semalam dengan jelas. Sejak dimana dia menegur gadis itu, dia tau bahwa dia tidak lagi bisa menahan diri. Hingga dia membawa mereka berdua kedalam permainan duniawi pun dia mengingatnya!

Senyum manisnya. Tawa lembutnya. Wajah meronanya. Tatapan sayunya. Suara desahannya. Kulit halusnya.

Oh, astaga bahkan celananya menyempit hanya memikirkan gadis itu!

Dia menghentakan tangannya pada setir kemudi mobilnya kemudian menghela napas perlahan. Ada apa dengan dirinya semalam? Kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali dan malah meniduri calon istrinya sendiri semalam?

Padahal orangtua gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk menjaganya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa calon istrinya tersebut pergi tanpa bilang apapun ketika mereka memberi tahu bahwa Tenten akan dijodohkan dengannya. Mereka mempercayakannya untuk mencari dan melindungi Tenten. Tapi dia sendiri malah menidurinya. Brengsek.

Dia tidak tau bahwa efek bertemu Tenten bisa sebesar itu. Dia terlalu mempesona menurutnya. Padahal itu adalah kali pertamanya dia bertemu dengan Tenten secara nyata. Sebelumnya dia hanya melihat gadis itu difoto.

Awalnya dia menentang keras perjodohan yang orang tuanya berikan. Dia merasa sangat kolot dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Walau memang perjodohan seperti ini merupakan hal biasa dalam keluarga mereka, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia salah satu dari korbannya.

Esoknya sesudah dia menolak mentah-mentah hal itu, ibunya mendadak jatuh sakit dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ibunya pun menasihatinya dengan segala macam kalimat dan memohon padanya agar menerima perjodohan itu. Dia pun mempasrahkan diri menerima hal tersebut. Dia sendiri tau bahwa penyakit kambuh ibunya itu hanya akal-akalan saja. Karena siang dimana Neji bilang dia menerimanya, malam dihari yang sama dia langsung keluar dari rumah sakit dan bertindak seperti biasa. Seolah kejadian siang itu bukan apa-apa. Lalu mereka pun memberi foto gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya nanti.

Kesan pertama yang Neji dapat ialah manis dan sedikit unik. Cepolan duanya membuatnya terlihat begitu. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena ternyata calon istrinya itu tidak begitu aneh ataupun errr jelek.

Jujur saja sebelum ini pikiran Neji sudah mengembara liar. Dia mengira gadis itu mungkin adalah seorang kutu buku berkacamata tebal dengan gigi kawat. Atau seorang gadis dandanan menor yang terobsesi dengan bentuk tubuh seperti lidi. Dia bergidik ngeri mengingat jika calon istrinya seperti itu. Jika boleh mengambil trademark Shikamaru dia akan mengatakan itu hal sangat merepotkan.

Kemudian tadi malam orang tua gadis itu menelponnya. Menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi kemana gadis itu pergi. Namun ketimbang mengawasi, dia malah bercinta dengannya. Rasanya Neji ingin mengubur dirinya mengingat kejadian semalam.

Dia awalnya agak sakit hati ketika tahu gadis itu kabur saat diberi tahu akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Harga diri Neji sebagai pria merasa terluka.

 _Berani-beraninya dia menolakku bahkan sebelum bertemu denganku. Cih, padahal banyak gadis yang mau denganku. Tanoa kusuruh mereka sudah siap berbaris menungguku._

Neji berpikir terlalu kepedean.

Tapi nyatanya malah dia yang terjatuh dalam pesona gadis itu.

Salahkan gadis itu juga yang terlalu menawan dan begitu memukaunya. Dia bahkan lebih menggairahkan dari wanita-wanita dalam mimpi liar yang menghantuinya ketika remaja. Dia bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali semalam. Gadis itu begitu menggoda apalagi ketika dia sedang—

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Celananya semakin sesak.

Astaga! Dia butuh air dingin secepatnya.

 **Beneran end dg gajenya ._.**


End file.
